


Transgender Reader/Negan Fanfic Snapshot 3

by Incognito_RabbitFox



Series: Walking Dead-Negan [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Other, Smut, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito_RabbitFox/pseuds/Incognito_RabbitFox
Summary: You return home, reluctantly, but find your place...its in Negan's bed!
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s)/Reader
Series: Walking Dead-Negan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573651
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Transgender Reader/Negan Fanfic Snapshot 3

I slept in an abandoned car for the past couple of weeks. I felt disgustingly filthy and hadn’t had a proper meal for the same length of time. I regretted staying away this long, but I didn’t feel guilty or depressed while I was out. I successfully avoided two patrols of Saviors looking for me and had moved farther away from the Sanctuary since I left Negan on the stairs. My thoughts are preoccupied with finding food than with who Negan was. I still wore his shirt, but having to focus on survival transforms it into just another t-shirt. I had created a hoard of things in my new car just like when I wandered by myself. Venturing further in 3 out of 4 directions from the car each day, I felt more at home each day I stayed outside the Sanctuary.

I carried a new bag I took from a walker and was collecting anything useful on my way East past a stream I had reached yesterday. Beginning my trek through uncharted territory, I held a sharpened branch at the ready. Growling of walkers steadily rose as I continued walking straight, but rather than pussy out, I took precautions and paid more attention to my surroundings. I catch the sound of a clearer shout that rose above the growling monotony of the dead. I picked up my pace and dropped my pack on the ground so it was one less thing a walker could grab onto. I could see who it was I heard, it was definitely the living. It was a Savior that usually didn’t go on patrols, scrambling back on his ass from walkers latched onto his pants. I speared the pair of walkers through the necks, so the Savior could pull himself away, but one head broke off of its decayed neck and continued to plague him. The first walker was dispatched with a curb stomp and with my hands, I removed the bodiless head from his shoe and smashed it against a rock in the dirt beneath me.

“Oh my god, I actually found you. No one is going to believe that I’m the one to find you! Simon and Negan himself have been out looking even!” the Savior started blubbering in elation. I doubled-back to pick up my backpack, but when I turned around he had followed right on my heels, “What happened to you? Why couldn’t you return to the Sanctuary? Are there people out here who attacked you or did you get hurt? I’m gonna earn a lot of extra points for bringing you back with me!”

“Um, ok, um. I’m sorry, what’s your name?” I started. I was thinking about just walking back the way I came, but he definitely had a squad who would miss him. Now that I was found again, I was going to have to return today. I needed to sort my shit out and have a story.

“I’m Kyle, I’m a cook usually, but a lot of us are helping look for you now. The first days, only the patrolmen and soldiers did.”

“Yeah, makes sense. Hey, do you cook the potato soups? I love those. Anyways Kyle, we need to get back to your squad, where are they?”

“We gotta follow the water to the right until we get to the road. The truck is parked there and we can beep the horn to get the others to return,” Kyle answered. He was so happy to see me. I don’t know how many points Negan offered for my discoverer, but Kyle was probably most excited about that. He was a chubbier guy with red hair, but I was thick too. I couldn’t do half the cool-ass shit I do if I was a skinny bitch, I paraphrase what Negan said the first time I stripped for him. If he was a cook, then that’s the skills he had, not coming out here to get eaten, “I help cook the potato soups, but Lauren is in charge of them.”

“Nice. I like collecting ingredients for the kitchen while I’m out here. The potato soups are a good use for it all,” I bend down to pick some mushrooms off a stump, “Are you gonna be ready for after we beep the truck? Walkers are gonna come.”

Kyle went pale. Full stop.

“Sit in the cab, I’ll take care of them, buddy. You got me, now I got you! Saving each other, cause that’s what we do!” I end my instructions with sentences on rhythm like the lamest rap in history because I was covering up my anxiety for my reason for staying away. I always play it really cool like that. 

“(Y/N), I can help,” Kyle started, but I stopped him and brushed him aside. He was trying to do more than he could handle. A walker shambled behind us in the distance, drawn by Kyle’s scuffle. We outpaced it easily four times over and soon lost it in the trees before we could lay eyes on the road. The truck was parked like Kyle had said it would be and he climbed into the cab to beep the horn. I dropped my pack next to him in the passenger seat and got ready. The beep cut through the quietness of the apocalypse, scaring birds and nearby wildlife. After the rustling of the small animals ceased, new rustling began of walkers slowly making their way towards us. I walked to the bushes to dispatch the first several, but then multiples arrived at once and I stepped back to defend a smaller area. I kicked one onto the ground to buy time to thrust my spear through another when gunfire cut it short. Two Saviors jogged up the road from farther North towards the truck and the fourth squad member shouldered his rifle next to the truck on the other side of the road from where Kyle and I were.

“Wow, Kyle found you, (Y/N)? What happened? Are you hurt?” he said, one of the patrol leaders I gave orders to more often than other Saviors. I think his name is Hank, maybe. 

“Eh, I went out to gather food and a little herd crossed behind me. I was laying low, but an animal drew them in my direction, so I had to keep moving farther back. I kept killing them as each one separated a bit from the group, but it took a while and more walkers kept being drawn to them shuffling through the leaves and shit. It’s been two weeks of straight bad luck before I met up with Kyle and he told me there was a squad all the way out here just for me. Sorry for the hassle guys, Negan should’ve saved the energy for somethin’ else.”

I climb in the back of the truck with Kyle next to me and Maybe-Hank sitting on the edge of the bed. The other two guys sat in the cab and drove. Kyle was clearly put in the bed of the truck by the others for being the “least valued”, but when I sat with him, Maybe-Hank forwent the cab to sit next to Negan’s Paramour. In the forest, the ecosystem was a web that I could move through with relative ease, but returning home meant returning to rigidity and tiered-systems. 

“Kyle, how’d your lard-ass find (Y/N)?” the Savior in the passenger seat shouted backwards to a chorus of laughter from his buddies and himself. Kyle tried to laugh it off.

“Chef Boyardee, how much do you weigh? I know the kitchen plays with that big-ass scale,” I add. Kyle shrinks into himself, but I keep waiting for an answer looking at him. Maybe-Hank kicks his shoe,

“(Y/N) asked you a question, they’re as close to Negan as it gets. You want to be walker chow, we can drop you off out here, tubby.”

“How many would you feed if we did toss you out, Kyle?” I egg on the other men some more, riotous laughter applauding my jabs at this young guy.

By the time we pull into the fences of the Sanctuary and park, every aspect of Kyle had been verbally abused. He was red-faced and almost crying, which also was pointed out by Maybe-Hank. A crowd was gathered in the front windows of the compound and Negan and the leaders were gathered outside to receive me. They started walking over, Negan holding himself back from running to me because of how we separated, before the truck engine was shut off. I notice some of my closest seconds-in-command were at the forefront of the crowd and I hopped over the side of the truck, rounding on the driver of the truck and punching him as hard as I could manage in the side of his face. He fell to the ground at my feet and I called for Rochelle and Mark to stop the others. 

Although I only called on Rochelle and Mark, most of Negan’s and my seconds responded and held the other three of this squad I arrived with at gunpoint. I crouched over this unknown man and squeezed his cheeks in one hand. I tossed my head backwards and ordered them to let Kyle up and I told him to come over here. When he stopped next to me, I turned the man’s face to look up at Kyle and declared loudly for the show,

“You’re the bigshot right now, buddy-boy! What happens to this asshole? Come on, Kyle, we haven’t got all day. I’m kneeling on his chest cavity here!”

Kyle looked scared all over again, but with some additional shock. He looked around for answers and I had to prod him more before he answered that he wanted them to be let go.

“Say it louder for your audience, Kyle!” I urged.

“I-I want them let go!” Kyle shouted for me.

“That’s just the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard, fellas,” I shouted for the compound to hear while I released the driver and brushed off my leggings, “But, here’s the thing, Kyle. I think you don’t want them to hurt you back after this is all over. So here’s what’s going to happen!” And I swing around and punch the driver again, this time, in the soft middle of his stomach. He crumpled over my arm and fell into the dust again.

“Kyle is the one who found me. Kyle is the one who walked me back. Kyle is the one they treated like shit. And Kyle, ladies and gentlemen, is the one who wanted them to not be punished,” I swung my leg behind me and kicked his stomach to punctuate each sentence. I held onto the roof of the truck to give myself more balance, “But Kyle brought ME back. And IM HERE TO STAY. And I LIKE people like Kyle and don’t like small-dicked pussies like THIS GUY who pick on Kyle to feel like their dicks are big!”

I turned around and walked over to Maybe-Hank, kneeling in front of Rochelle, facing me, with his back to the audience. Repeating over and over again that he was sorry.

“But we ALLLLLL know who’s got the biggest dick here, DONT WE?” and I kicked Maybe-Hank in his face, Rochelle moving to the side as soon as she saw my leg gear up for it.

“NEGAN!!” I shouted and beat the shit out of Maybe-Hank and moved onto the last guy, who was crying a bit. Kyle was forced to watch everything play out, the center of it all, but no one would hurt him again. My dominant hand ached for days afterwards, but those three guys’ faces were never the same. The driver had broken ribs and he was laid up for days before he could even do domestic chores.

I finished the show for the Sanctuary and walked over to Negan. I looked at his wide-grin and his deep chocolate brown eyes before giving him a kiss, keeping my bloodied hand carefully off his clothing, and leaned against him slightly as we walked up the stairs together. 

I almost made it to our room before kissing him and beginning to take off our clothes. We did keep in mind our reputations and locked the door behind us before undressing completely and fucking on every mildly horizontal surface in our apartment. Every time he thrusted into me I cared less about his past and mine. Everytime my insides tightened around his thick hard-on and my legs shook, I relished being at the top of the food chain with only Negan above me. I rode him when he was tired and needed a break. I was mainly quiet while Negan shouted obscenities during each high he reached and the three times he came inside me. I stayed mainly quiet, but when my vision went white and it felt like his dick was splitting me in half I screamed his name once and as loud as I could possibly manage. His last ejaculation was at the very end and we flopped down next to each other. His weathered hand on my soft abdomen, again voicing his appreciation for being able to cum in my vagina without any hesitation.

“Fuck me. I’m gonna take a day off and see just how many fucking times I can fill you up with jizz,” he moved his hand to my side and pulled me over to lay pressed against him, then replaced his hand on my abdomen he was probably imagining was inflated a bit. I brushed his hand to the side and slowly lifted myself up in bed, Negan weakly tried to get me to lay back down until I started to straddle his cock again and he graciously stopped his protests. More of his fluids dripped out of my pussy onto his balls and the stem of his dick. He watched it greedily, pleased with how much was still leaking from me and I rocked my hips back and forth so my clit found friction on his stem and pubic hair. He stopped watching and looked up at my face, while I let my head hang back and my closed eyes towards the ceiling to focus on the pleasure of being filled by his dick again,

“I missed you, baby.”

“I’m sorry,” I said, still absorbed by drinking in every sensation I could. I suddenly felt his hands on my hips and he pushed me down harder on his cock, putting my entire weight on his hips, but also forcing my canal to swallow his entire member. My labia opened wider allowing my clit to receiving more friction from his crotch.

“What happened?” he asked. I met his mesmerizing gaze to answer him with gravity,

“I needed to leave to know I belong here with you, my love.”

Negan’s face split into a smile again that he must have been aching to resume and he rolled us over to be the active partner again.

“I wouldn’t give you another chance to anyways,” he whispered before kissing and licking my neck, “I was going to go after Dwight and Sherry after I got you back, but with this fuckin’ reunion...with your drama outside. You’ve got all my attention now, baby doll.”

I looked surprised and he found it amusing that I actually didn’t know they had left during my absence, but I felt happier now. I enjoyed fucking Negan more knowing that Dwight and Sherry were probably happier now too, and it turned out I was helping them in the Sanctuary still. I felt good, and I felt powerful. I scratched Negan’s back with my fingernails as best I could even though I kept my nails short,

“What other dramas started while I was away? I’m not finished with returning home, I don’t want anyone to forget me.”


End file.
